La lección
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: GrimaLengua de Serpiente, consejero del rey Theoden, está harto del joven sobrino del Rey y está dispuesto a darle una lección que el mocoso nunca olvidará... Respuesta al desafío de la Giri. *yaoi**mpreg*


**Título: **La lección

**Pareja:** EomerxGrima, EomerxTheodred y al final una leve referencia a Eomerx...

**Advertencia:** un embarazo y una violación, una muerte y una esperanza. Advierto que es un poco cruel, así que espero que no me maten, por lo que le hice al pobre Eomi. Ademas los personajes son de Tolkin

**Resumen:** Grima/Lengua de Serpiente, consejero del rey Theoden, está harto del joven sobrino del Rey y está dispuesto a darle una lección que el mocoso nunca olvidará... Respuesta al desafío de la Giri.

**La lección**

Grima siguió silenciosamente al joven de catorce años, sobrino del rey, desde lejos. Sólo necesitaba atrapar al mocoso en un rincón desierto y ya vería ese mocoso, que más le valía no meterse con él.

La oportunidad de Grima llegó cuando al fin el joven se internó en el ala abandonada del castillo. Grima avanzó con más rapidez hacia Eomer, quien al escucharlo se viró y lo miró, esperando a ver qué era lo que quería el tipo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Le preguntó molesto Eomer.

- Ya llegó la hora de que me pagues todo lo que me has hecho, Eomer, te enseñaré a respetarme y a no meterte conmigo.

Le dijo Grima con una sonrisa de pura maldad en el rostro. El joven se asustó.

- Si me golpeas se lo diré a Theodred (Perdón si no se escribe así) para que te parta la cara.

- ¿Quién te dijo que yo te voy a golpear, Eomer? Para tu propia desgracia, eres muy bonito y tienes un culo demasiado apetecible como para hacerte algo así.

Ante esas palabras Eomer lo miró con asco y se dio la vuelta para correr, pero Grima lo agarró a tiempo y lo metió a un cuarto abandonado. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta con llave y tiró al chico con fuerza contra el suelo. Eomer se intentó parar, pero Grima se arrodilló con las piernas a ambos costados del chico, y de una cachetada lo volvió a tender en el suelo. Con una mirada de auténtica malicia, se inclinó sobre el chico y saboreó sus vírgenes labios con saña y brusquedad.

Eomer, sintió deseos de vomitar y trató de escapar del maldito con todas sus fuerzas. Pero viendo que no lo conseguía, mordió a Grima en la lengua con fuerza. Grima exclamó de dolor y le soltó un trancazo en pleno estómago que lo dejó sin aire.

- ¡Maldito mocoso estúpido, ahora verás!

Le gritó Grima y dándole una bofetada se inclinó sobre él mordiéndole con saña el cuello, mientras le arrancaba la capa y la camisa.

- No, no, déjeme, déjeme, por favor.

Rogaba el niño, llorando a lágrima viva. Pero las súplicas sólo excitaban más a Grima. Sintiéndose a punto de estallar de deseo, el hombre le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, mientras el niño se debatía, rogaba y lloraba tratando de evitar la violación sin saber que con eso, sólo excitaba más a su atacante.

Grima tomó el miembro del chico en su mano y con maldad se lo presionó hasta que le hizo daño y el niño le rogó que parara. Grima se concentró entonces en las tetillas del chico, pellizcándolas con fuerza y mordiéndolas con brusquedad, hasta hacerlas sangrar, mientras Eomer chillaba de dolor.

Grima se bajó los pantalones, y separando la piernas del chico, lo miró fijamente antes de penetrarlo hasta el fondo con una cruel y brutal estocada. Eomer gritó a todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones por el dolor, mientras Grima se movía en su interior como un auténtico maniático. Eomer sentía la sangre que escurría entre sus piernas y también sentía como si a cada arremetida lo estuvieran partiendo en dos.

De pronto el miembro de Grima creció ligeramente en su interior, se tensó y se derramó en el joven. Eomer chilló por el ardor que le provocó el semen en su dañado trasero. Grima se volvió a vestir, e inclinándose sobre Eomer, lo besó y luego le lamió la mejilla hasta llegar al oído del chico.

- Si dices algo de esto, tu linda hermanita Eowyn sufrirá esto y más, además de que nadie te creerá.

Le susurró al oído para luego lanzar una risa cruel. Grima se levantó y abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió hacia el devastado Eomer y le dijo:

- Tenía razón, tu culo es tan apetecible como se ve... Quién sabe, hasta puede que quiera repetir.

Con esa última burla, Grima salió. Eomer se quedó ahí tirado, encogido en posición fetal, llorando, hasta que cayó la noche.

Muy entrada la noche, un preocupado Theodred, hijo de Theoden, lo encontró.

- ¡Eomer! - Exclamó consternado ante lo que veía. Su pequeño y querido primito, desmadejado en el piso como un muñequito roto. Sangre manaba de sus piernas y su trasero, y entonces Theodred entendió que alguien había abusado de su primo.

- Eomer, Eomer, mi pequeño ángel, ¿qué te han hecho?

Preguntó desesperado el mayor acunándolo en su regazo.

- Buscaré a mi padre.

Dijo Theodred al ver que Eomer no reaccionaba.

- No, no me dejes solo, él podría volver. No... no se lo digas a nadie, oculta mi humillación.

Sollozó el niño.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto, Eomer? ¡Dime quién para matarlo!

Exigió Theodred, pero Eomer sólo negó con la cabeza, mientras más lágrimas escurrían por su bello rostro de ángel. Theodred cuidó esa noche de su primo, y todo ese mes, ya que cada vez que lo perdía de vista se encontraba con que el hermoso rubio se intentaba suicidar. Eomer se bañaba con desesperación varias veces al día. Y Theodred miraba con impotencia a su hermoso primo desmoronarse, sin poder pedirle ayuda a nadie, porque le había prometido a Eomer no hablar de lo que sucedió a nadie.

Pero la esperanza de vida llegó para Eomer un mes después de su violación, tras continuos mareos y vómitos, Theodred llamó al sanador temiendo que su primo se hubiese envenenado. Pero grande fue la sorpresa de ambos, cuando el sanador les explicó que lo que le pasaba al pequeño, era que estaba embarazado. La carita del niño se iluminó, mientras se palpaba el vientre ilusionado. Pero cuando el sanador le preguntó al jovencito por el padre, el rostro de Eomer ensombreció y calló, mientras Theodred le ordenaba al sanador salir de sus dependencias, lugar donde dormía Eomer desde la violación.

- Se lo diré a mi padre y lo sabes, Eomer.

Le dijo Theodred suavemente. Eomer se abrazó el vientre protectoramente.

- Tendré a mi hijo, no lo abortaré, te lo advierto, Theodred. Y si el tío Teo no me quiere con mi bebé, me iré. Y no pienso decir quién es el padre, no quiero recordar a esa rata que... que me hizo esto... él no merece ser padre.

- Eomer, yo te apoyaré, y si no quieres decir quién es el verdadero padre, yo lo respeto. Pero déjame ayudarte, digámosles a todos que el bebé que esperas es mío.

Eomer miró a Theodred asombrado.

- ¿Harías eso por mí?

- Eso y mucho más Eomer, yo te amo, permíteme estar a tu lado y al del bebé.

- Yo también te amo, Theodred, y mi bebé y yo estaremos encantados de aceptarte.

Theodred acarició el vientre de su primo y lo besó, justo en el momento en que la puerta se habría para dar paso a un furioso rey Teoden, que al ver al escena quedó estático.

- Vaya, ya veo quién es el padre del bebé.

Fue lo único que se vio capaz de decir.

Eomer y Theodred contrajeron nupcias, pero sólo lo supieron el rey, Gandalf (quien los casó), el sanador que se encargaba de Eomer y la pequeña Eowyn.

Theoden envió a su sobrino a una casa de campo con Theodred, Eowyn y el sanador, así pasaron cuatro meses, y al quinto Eomer parecía una bola inflada, pero el embarazo le sentaba de maravilla, estaba cerca de cumplir los quince años y su pequeño cuerpo se veía radiante. E interiormente, Eomer sanaba. Pero el destino de Eomer era un destino maldito y un día, mientras dormía junto a su marido, sintió un fuerte dolor y algo líquido correrle por entre los muslos. Gritó y Theodred a su lado se levantó. Theodred llamó al sanador, pero fue tarde, Eomer había sufrido un aborto, por culpa de la cabalgata que habían dado esa mañana.

Eomer estuvo inconsolable por un tiempo, y le tomó cerca de seis meses recuperarse, aunque ya nunca volvió a ser ese niño alegre. Le pidió a su primo el divorcio y, aunque siguieron como amantes, Eomer se rehusó a seguir casado, él creía que Theodred se merecía algo mejor que él, un fracasado que ni siquiera fue capaz de salvar a su hijo. El cambio en el chico era tal que Grima no osó ni siquiera volverse a acercar al chiquillo. Pero la verdadera muerte interior llegó a Eomer el día que Theodred murió, entonces sí que sintió que no le quedaba nada, y si se obligó a vivir fue por proteger a su hermana.

Luego las obligaciones de Rey lo obligaron a seguir adelante con su vida, pero era como una concha vacía, hasta que un día llegó nuevamente el elfo rubio príncipe de Mirkwood (no sé si se escribe así) amigo de Aragon, a pedir posada en su castillo, y Eomer se la concedió y luego de unos días, de compartir con el hermoso y deslumbrante Legolas Hoja Verde, príncipe de Mirkwood, Eomer sintió algo asombroso y leve, algo que creía que había muerto con el último suspiro de vida de su amado Theodred...

**¿Fin?**


End file.
